Firearms typically rely on mechanical systems to control the firing of projectiles from the firearm. For example, a trigger is typically used to actuate the firing mechanism to fire a projectile. In order to limit the use of firearms to authorized persons, trigger locks have been developed that mount on the trigger guard and prevent access to the trigger unless the trigger lock is removed. While such devices are steps in the right direction, they can be bulky and difficult to install and remove, and are not part of the firearm. Therefore, the owner may forget or be reluctant to install the trigger lock, and such devices can be misplaced or lost. Thus, further improvements in this technology area are needed.